


Benefits Package

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Photography, Praise Kink, Sub Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the subs at Sandover Bridge & Iron, the job comes with some very special perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits Package

 

 

Dean saw the distinctive yellow polo out of the corner of his eye and his dick started to harden before he even turned far enough to see the tech’s face.

 _God damn Pavlovian response, is what that is,_ he thought to himself as he looked the guy over.

He was tall, six foot easy, nicely muscled, hair that looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. There was a bag over his shoulder and he held the strap in both hands. He was a definite sub, and he looked very much like he thought he was in the wrong place.

“Dean Smith?” he asked, and Dean sat up a little straighter because, _damn._

“That’s what it says on the door,” Dean answered, and the tech glanced from the doorfront to Dean and back again, blushing furiously.

“Uh. Sam Wesson sent me up here? Said he had an upgrade he didn’t finish yesterday?”

Dean grinned, trying to reassure the guy.

“Yeah, Sam. Good friend of mine. He’s up here fairly frequently. I was expecting him today, actually.”

The tech’s face was burning red and he was staring a hole through the carpet.

“Sorry, sir. He, uh, he said I probably needed it more than he did…”

The guy winced, glancing at Dean like he thought the dom was going to snap at him. Dean just beckoned the guy inside.

“You got a name?”

“Oh! Castiel. Uh, Novak. Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel Novak. Close the door behind you, please.”

Castiel swallowed, but did what he was asked. Dean watched him appreciatively.

“You’re a high level sub, I’m guessing?”

Castiel nodded vigorously.

“Yes, sir.”

“How long’s it been since you had a dom?”

“Six months, sir.”

Dean let out a low whistle.

“No wonder Sam sent you up here. Probably starting to interfere with your work, am I right?”

Castiel’s eyes dropped.

“Yes sir.”

Dean nodded, understanding.

“Well, unfortunately, I’ve got a skype conference here shortly.” Dean turned back to his desk, picking up sheaves of papers and moving them into drawers. “I don’t think it’ll last longer than fifteen minutes, but I can’t give you the computer before then.”

“I can wait,” Castiel blurted. Dean grinned.

“Did Sam tell you how I like it?”

Castiel blushed again, nodding.

“Out loud, please.”

“Yes sir.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“Yes sir.”

“Mmm. I was hoping you were. You can put your clothes on the chair, there.”

Dean gestured to the seat across the desk from him. Castiel glanced at it.

Dean went back to clearing the right half of his desk. Castiel set his messenger bag down on the seat. He glanced at Dean once more before pulling the polo over his head. He folded it over his arm, setting it on the bag.

Dean was used to the initial hesitation. Not many large companies made doms available for employee use, and more than once he’d had subs come into his office certain that they were mistaken. That the whole setup was one big misunderstanding, and they were about to become the laughingstock of the company for it. It usually wasn’t until they were completely naked and obeying their first command that they truly relaxed.

Castiel shucked off his trousers and shorts, and Dean realized he wouldn’t wait to have the other man relaxed and pliant in his hands. He rolled his chair back from the desk, sitting with his legs spread wide.

“Come here, Cas.”

Castiel obeyed, dropping to his knees where Dean indicated, between the other man’s legs.

“Put your hands behind your neck, please. Eyes up.”

Cas complied, and Dean took a moment to admire him. Beyond the blue eyes and full lips, Cas’s body was lithe and strong. His chest and belly were lightly dusted with dark hair, and his thick cock was beginning to harden.

Dean smiled at him, stroking his hair back.

“You’re very lovely, Cas.”

Cas blushed again, and he looked away.

“Eyes on me.”

Dean continued stroking Cas’s hair as the man forced himself to meet Dean’s gaze.

“Do you like having people look at you? Having people admire you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s good. I can work with that. What else do you like, Cas?”

Cas’s eyes flicked away, but he caught himself.

“I like… I like being photographed. Recorded.”

“Doing what?”

Cas licked his lips.

“Being fucked, sir.”

“Well that answers my next question,” Dean said. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from that strong jawline, those chapped lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Cas’s cheeks flushed red.

“Yes, sir.”

Dean leaned in, catching the sub’s mouth with his, sucking and biting gently. Cas kept his hands where they were, fingers laced behind his neck. Dean pulled back, stroking along the line of the other man’s jaw.

“We’ve only got a minute here before the call is due to start. Now normally, I’d have you kneel right here and keep my cock warm, but that mouth of yours…” Dean trailed off. Cas smiled slightly, keeping his eyes on Dean’s face. “I’m not gonna be able to stay soft. Stand up.”

Cas obeyed, standing and moving over to the side of the desk when Dean guided him.

“Bend over for me, Cas. Legs spread- just like that. Good.”

Dean pulled out his phone, backing away from the sub and snapping a photo of him. He looked good, the dark wood contrasting with his skin. His hands were clasped at the small of his back, and his legs were spread invitingly, only the balls of his feet against the ground.

Dean took another photo.

He glanced at the clock, then sighed, moving back toward the computer and clicking the icon for Skype.

“I’m going to take this call, and while I’m doing it, I’m going to open you up. That way you’ll be ready for my cock when I’m done.”

“Y- yes, sir.”

Cas was breathing harder now, his eyes closed. Dean could almost see the tension leaving his body.

“While I’m doing this I want you to be still, and I want you to be silent. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Dean let his hand slide up the sub’s thigh, cupping his ass before stroking back down. Almost as an afterthought, he retrieved a small tube of lubricant from his desk drawer. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas.

The computer speakers warbled, the familiar ringtone echoing through the office. Dean answered the call, making sure that the camera didn’t capture any of Cas’s form.

Sub/dom interactions were still confidential, of course.

Dean’s screen lit up with nine small thumbnails, the familiar faces of the other executives coming into view. Dean absently stroked Cas’s thigh as he looked them over. At least two of them had their screens at the side-angle that had become distinctive among them.

Dean’s palm flattened over the small of Cas’s back, and he scratched lightly at the skin there as the group made their greetings and small talk.

The CFO from the Dallas office faced her screen head on, but there was a little smile on her face that Dean recognized. If she didn’t have a pussywarmer waiting under her desk, he’d eat his tie.

“We need to talk about the Louisville account,” someone said, and Dean pulled his eyes away from Dallas. He was a professional, after all.

The Louisville account was a tangled up affair, all of it hinging on the purchase of a property whose legal owner wasn’t clearly identified.

Dean continued stroking Cas as he listened to the details. His fingers delved along the cleft of the sub’s perfect ass, feeling the hot velvet skin there.

He took Cas’s hand and moved it where he wanted it- Cas understood the wordless command and took hold of himself with both hands, spreading his ass wide.

He was blushing beet red. Dean had no doubts he knew exactly what he looked like.

“It’s a bluff,” he told the group. “They’re claiming sentimental value because they think it’ll add twenty grand to the price. Give it six months- the place is condemned, they’ll be paying taxes on a property they can’t inhabit.”

His hand slipped between Cas’s legs, cupping his balls and rolling them gently. He reached further, letting his palm travel along the underside of Cas’s shaft. With one finger he teased the slit, spreading the slippery precum he found there.

Cas breathed in deep.

Dean withdrew and silently unscrewed the lid of the lubricant.

“Can we get a DNA test? If he’s not related then he’s not an heir. Mystery solved.”

Dean teased the pink line of Cas’s ass, letting just the tips of his fingers ghost along the soft skin. Cas rocked back against him, trying to increase the pressure. Dean pinched him, just at the cleft of his ass, warning him to be still.

The sub shivered, but obeyed. He waited, holding himself open, as Dean upended the bottle, letting cold drops of the liquid land on his ass.

“We can take the funds out of the operational budget, they don’t belong in expenses anyway.”

The tip of his index finger circled Cas’s hole, spreading the lube around. He could feel the muscle tensing and relaxing beneath his hand, and he waited for the sub to acclimate.

Five minutes later, Cas was practically trembling under his touch. Dean could see the sub fighting the urge to push backwards, impale himself on Dean’s fingers.

He smiled, just a bit, knowing Cas was watching his face.

He pushed his index finger in, up to the second knuckle, and Cas took him easily, almost whimpering with pleasure at the penetration. Dean had to focus hard on the man speaking in order to keep from being overwhelmed by the image of his cock sliding into that hole.

The speaker was a sub, one of the few who made it to upper management. His dom’s collar was prominently displayed around his throat, and as he spoke, his fingers occasionally rose to touch it. Reassuring himself.

Dean worked a second finger into Cas’s ass, scissoring him open as he pictured a leather collar around Cas’s throat. Black, he thought idly. Blue accents.

The meeting was wrapping up, everyone taking last notes and working out a time to reconvene. Dean made a few notes, then closed his laptop lid. With his other hand, he continued working the sub’s ass open.

“You did very well,” Dean told him, and Cas smiled.

“Thank you, sir.”

Dean withdrew, wiping his fingers off on a paper towel from the stack he kept in the drawer. He picked his phone up and took another photo, this one a close-up.

“You look so good like this. All wet and loose for me.”

Cas blushed, but didn’t respond.

Dean set the phone down and leaned back. The sub waited, trembling, as Dean palmed his own cock.

“Would you like me to fuck that wet little hole of yours, Cas?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’d like to do it against the window. Do you think you would like that?”

Cas glanced toward the glass. He could see the buildings outside. The offices across the street.

“Yes, sir. Please.”

“Good. You can stand up now. Go to the center window and stand. Legs spread, palms on the glass.”

Castiel complied, and Dean took a moment to admire him. He took another photo, Cas’s body silhouetted against the bright light from the street outside.

He left the phone on the desk, pointed toward the window, set to take a snapshot at random intervals.

He pulled a condom out of his desk drawer, making sure Cas could hear him as he tore the foil wrapper open. The sub shivered in anticipation, but didn’t turn around. Dean rolled the rubber down his hard on, stroking gently up the underside as he did.

“The glass isn’t mirrored, you know,” Dean said quietly, easing up behind Cas. His cock fit perfectly in the cleft of Cas’s ass, and the sub pushed back against him, making him groan. The head caught against Cas’s rim and Dean held it there, teasing him.

“You want this?”

“Yes,” Cas breathed, trying to push back onto him.

“Ah, ah, you take what I give you,” Dean said, taking him by the hips and holding him still. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it, I want it, sir, please,” Cas moaned. Dean could feel his hole trying to tighten around the minute pressure. Dean smiled, leaning in until his body was flush with Cas’s.

“You want me to fuck you right here where everyone can see?”

“Nnn, god, yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I want it right here, where everyone can watch me take it.”

“Good boy,” Dean answered. His fingers tightened on Cas’s hips, holding him steady as Dean thrust upwards. Cas whimpered as the dom’s thick cock filled him up, one solid inch at a time. Every time he thought he was completely filled, Dean would pause, letting him acclimate, and then push a little further.

“Just like that,” Dean whispered in his ear. “Just like that, so good for me, relax.”

Dean’s weight pinned him against the cool glass, and Cas could only imagine what it looked like from the outside.

“Keep your eyes up,” Dean said, his lips brushing against the shell of Cas’s ear. “Put on a good show for them.”

“Wh- who?” Cas asked breathlessly. His hands fisted on the glass. It was all he could do not to reach down and take himself in hand. He was so close.

“Just the people outside,” Dean murmured. “There’s a secretary down at street level who looks like this is the greatest thing she’s ever seen.”

Cas whimpered, but kept his eyes up.

“And of course, there’s the guy across the street, two floors down,” Dean added. “He’s unzipping now. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna get himself off, watching you getting fucked.”

Dean was picking up the pace now, thrusting erratically into Cas’s hungry hole, driving his hips up against the glass.

“Please sir,” Cas begged, “please, may I touch myself?”

“You may not,” Dean answered immediately, slowing his pace. “Would you like to come, Cas?”

Cas didn’t answer, other than to whimper his assent against the glass.

“You’ll disappoint your audience,” Dean chastised, continuing to rock against him. “Unless we can think of some way to prolong this for them.”

Dean’s hands stroked up Cas’s body, tweaking his nipples, scratching lightly against his ribs.

“You’re going to make a mess,” Dean said quietly. “You’ll have to clean it up.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If I let you come,” Dean said, and then his hand was slipping between Cas and the window, taking the sub’s cock in hand, “I want you to clean it off the glass. And I want you to use your mouth.”

“Oh, god, yes,” Cas moaned, and Dean’s hand tightened on his shaft. He stroked twice, three times, and the sub was coming hard.

Dean groaned, steeling himself against the feeling of Cas’s ass clenching shut around him, but it was no good and a few seconds later he was spilling deep inside the other’s body.

He pulled out and Cas fell to his knees, panting. Dean tied the rubber off and tossed it into the trash, retrieving his phone as he did so.

Cas’s tongue was pressed eagerly against the cool glass, removing every trace of his release. Dean thumbed the record button, capturing the sub’s enthusiasm.

“Look at you,” Dean breathed. “You _love_ it, don’t you.”

Cas hummed his agreement, not slowing down even a little.

Dean grinned, and made a mental note to send Sam a thank-you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/113143.html?thread=41748215#t41748215)
> 
> This one took me FOREVER to finish because I kept having to go back and work on On Sale. Which is finished. Time for some kinkmeme fills.


End file.
